


Stolen Dance

by b_blueberry



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_blueberry/pseuds/b_blueberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Tumblr: Because jealous Bilbo has so much potential.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Dance

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Bilbo as all the hobbits loved the comforts of home, his garden, his favorite armchair, a full pantry and his annoying-brilliant dwarf husband. The fact that he was a King was just a plus.

Settling into a life under a mountain was surprisingly easy. Most of the credit for that would go to Thorin, who did all in his power to make the hobbit feel comfortable. Even if that meant moving the entire royal wing to the other side of the mountain, and making sure that there were enough windows so that his hobbit wouldn’t miss sunlight. Everything for his hobbit. His and only his.

They were married by old traditions, meaning that they had a yearlong courtship, that they, to put it nicely, completely ignored. Except courting gifts that were exchanged as expected, and the fact that they were supervised in public, they completely ignored the rules.  The bond was consummated long before the courtship was announced, the rule about not visiting the other without being supervised, didn’t exist, kissing and other things that weren’t supposed to happen, happened on a daily basis. Sometimes Thorin would come to Bilbo’s room, but most of the nights Bilbo would spend in Thorin’s bed, where he slept now, as his rightful husband, a Consort to the King Under the Mountain.

The first morning light revealed a beautiful new day. As always Bilbo was awake first, slowly opening his sleepy eyes and seeing his husband still peacefully sleeping next to him. Thorin, even while sleeping looked like a true King, or maybe just Bilbo saw him this way. He was the only one who saw Thorin like that so maybe he wasn’t the right person to judge. The hobbit knew it was time to get up and prepare for the long day that awaited them, but he just could bring himself to wake his peacefully sleeping. Instead, he pulled the covers back up and snuggled as close to his love as possible.

He wasn’t trying to wake the dwarf up, but he accidentally managed to do just that. Thorin’s arm reached around him and pulled him closer, then the dwarf let out a sigh, before burying his face into the golden curls.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Bilbo as quietly as he could.

“Mhmm,” was all he got as a response.

“How did you sleep?”

Thorin rested his head back on the pillow and rubbed his sleepy eyes. “Fine…” was all he could muster, voice thick with sleep.

Bilbo scowled. “Just fine? Nothing more?”

“You managed to tire me out very well last night. My body is still recovering,” answered Thorin and Bilbo couldn’t help but smile. He was the only one who could tire Thorin out like that. “And you say you are respectable. If anyone would see you-“

“That’s only for you,” interrupted Bilbo and silenced Thorin with a kiss on the lips. “Besides, I didn’t hear you complain last night.”

“I’m complaining now. My back hurts, my arms… I’m pretty sure my back is covered in red marks your gentle little hands managed to cause.” Bilbo blushed as one of his tomatoes when Thorin kissed  his fingers, one by one. “But, it was worth it.”

Bilbo pouted. “You say that like I forced you.”

“Far from that Master Baggins. I enjoyed it very much. But I won’t be able to perform this again tonight. You drained me for a few days.”

Bilbo pushed Thorin on his back and straddled his hips. “Surely I can do something about that,” he purred as he started to unlace Thorin’s sleeping pants. Thorin just smirked and allowed the hobbit to do what he wanted while his hands rested on the soft curve of hobbit’s hips. Bilbo reached in Thorin’s pants. The moment his fingers found what they were looking for and wrapped themselves around soft flesh there was a loud knock on the door.

Thorin pressed a finger to his lips, showing Bilbo to stay quiet. Whoever was disturbing them will probably think they were still asleep.

Wrong.

There was a second knock and before either of them could answer Balin entered the room. “Good morning,” he chirped as he walked to the window and pulled the curtains away. Thorin immediately covered his eyes with his arm. This much light was suddenly quite painful.

“Do you mind?” Protested Bilbo loudly, his hand still in Thorin’s pants as he continued to straddle the King. “These are our chambers.”

“Yes,” confirmed Balin as he walked to the washroom and filled the bath with hot water. “But,” he continued as he returned, “There are some important guest we received,” he spoke and Bilbo could help but to roll his eyes at the reminder, “and both his Majesty and his Consort have a day full of duties to do before the evening, when they will both join the invited guests in the Grand Hall for the feast.”

Bilbo glared at Balin, hoping that he will somehow win this argument. He was hoping to spend some time in the morning with his husband. But no. Thorin was a King and he had meetings and other utterly boring duties to do before he could spend some time with him.

“Now if you please…” smiled Balin warmly as he continued to watch the pair on the bed.

Thorin knew that Bilbo was most likely fuming inside, so he decided to stay quiet and wait for him to calm down.

Bilbo offered Balin an equally fake smile, before he finally pulled his hand out of Thorin’s pants. He took his time, almost too much time, to tie Thorin’s pants back, while his husband was lying back down, his arms behind his head and a smile playing on his lips. Bilbo leaned down to place a lingering kiss on Thorin’s lips. “Later,” he whispered.

“Later,” confirmed Thorin and stole a quick peck before allowing Bilbo to climb off of him.

“The breakfast is already waiting for you, Master Baggins,” informed him Balin and led him out of the room, but not before quickly glancing back and seeing Thorin walk into the bathroom.

:::

“Come here,” said Bilbo the moment Thorin joined him in the kitchen. Bilbo straightened out his attire, like he always did, before resting his hands on Thorin’s chest.

“I love you,” said Thorin out of a sudden, sensing that Bilbo was still in a relatively sour mood.

“I love you too, but that doesn’t mean I like doing this.” He retrieved a parchment from the table and show it to Thorin. “See what I have to suffer through the day? I’ll be bored to death before lunch.”

Thorin quickly scanned the list, it didn’t look so bad. “A tour of the upper halls, then you have a break for second breakfast. Next is an inspection of the eastern fields, oh, look, break for elevensies…”

Bilbo pulled the parchment out of his husband’s hands before he had a chance to continue teasing.

“Bilbo, I’m sure you’ll survive. You don’t have anything important to do. While I on the other hand-“

“Training before dinner,” puffed Bilbo as he presented another parchment to his husband, this one containing his schedule. “Yes,” he mocked, “Royal duties. Spending two hours down at the training ground with Dwalin!”

“You put your needs in your daily activities, I put mine. Besides, last week you had a day scheduled for gardening if I remember correctly.” Bilbo glared at him. He hated being used as a tour guide for the spouses and children of all the royal dignities that visited Erebor. There were other things he preferred to do. Like gardening, or cooking, or reading, or having passionate sex with his husband. “Now turn that frown into a smile and give me a kiss because I’m already late.”

Bilbo pressed a kiss to Thorin’s lips before he pulled him to the table. “Open,” he said as he presented a scone with raspberry jam to his lover.

“You know I don’t eat breakfast,” tried to protest Thorin, but Bilbo didn’t bulge so Thorin had no choice left but to eat the offered scone Bilbo was offering. “Happy?” he asked as Bilbo brushed with his finger the corner of his mouth to remove the jam.

“I would be happier if you would eat another one, but that’ll do for now. Will I see you before the feast?” he asked.

“I’ll try, but I can’t promise anything,” answered Thorin before stealing a kiss. “Make me proud,” was the last thing he said before he disappeared.

:::

Bilbo didn’t see him during the day. They first saw each other when Thorin came back to the chambers to change so they could attend the feast together.

“You look tired,” Bilbo commented as he continued to dress.

“I had a long day, plus, Dwalin was exactly going easy on me. Your day?” asked Thorin as he eyed his husband. Bilbo was putting some fine clothes on himself, but Thorin didn’t see them before. Maybe they were new.

“I showed every rock that has been moved to the ladies that wanted a tour, every tapestry that was made anew since they were last here. Did I mention that I sat three hours in the treasure room while they were going through piles of gems. Don’t worry,” he said quickly before Thorin had a chance to say anything, “Everything that was taken was catalogued. And they didn’t take much.”

“They’ll be leaving tomorrow so don’t worry, you won’t have to do this anymore.”

“It’s not that I don’t like visitors, it’s just that your idea of having fun is different from what I’m used to.”

Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo’s waist and pulled him close. “I’ll talk to Balin. He’ll give you a few days off so that you could do whatever you want.”

“Will you get a few days off as well? Maybe spend some time with me?”

“Maybe I can skip a few practices with Dwalin. I’m sure I’ll be able to get my exercise somewhere else,” he smirked before he led the hobbit out of their chambers to the Grand Hall.

Bilbo learned long ago that feasts weren’t really feasts, but more like celebrations. Dwarves used every excuse they found to eat enormous amounts of food and drink as much ale as possible. They danced and sang ‘till the early morning. Bilbo never lasted that long, and he and Thorin retired relatively early, but never before they had some fun together.

Tonight, though, Bilbo wasn’t having any fun. He wasn’t even enjoying the feast. All he wanted to do was retire to his chamber as soon as possible, but he couldn’t do that while Thorin was dancing with every dwarrowdam that approached him. Bilbo was having trouble holding back. Since the feast began Thorin completely ignored him. He accepted every invitation to dance while Bilbo sat utterly alone at the table, picking at his food, at the same time keeping an eye on his husband who claimed to be tired, but still had enough energy to swirl on the dance floor.

And how she dared to press herself so close to his husband! Thorin was his only his! The Took side of him wanted to march to the _happy_ couple, pull _her_ away from his dwarf and give her a piece of mind.  But the Baggins side of him took over and Bilbo sat quietly at the table trying not to stare at his husband so that others wouldn’t notice his discomfort. He was the Consort and certain things were expected from him. If it wouldn’t be rude he would have disappeared hours ago, but since Thorin was clearly enjoying himself there was no sign that they would be leaving soon.

And there it was again! She was whispering in his ear! How disrespectful! Bilbo turned away an focused his attention on the other side of the room, even though nothing interesting was happening there. He wasn’t sure how long he was staring at the empty side of the room, but he became completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

“… Bilbo?”

“Hm?” Bilbo startled when someone called his name. He turned around only to see Thorin standing in front of him, offering him his hand.

“I asked you if you would like to dance?” Bilbo glared at his husband, making sure that he understood that he was angry. “Come on, I haven’t had a chance to dance with my husband tonight.”

Bilbo huffed before accepting Thorin’s hand, allowing him to lead them to the center of the dance floor. Everyone cleared away, giving them enough space to dance.

The first dance wasn’t anything special. It was one of the first traditional dances Bilbo learned. When it came to traditions, body contact was never welcome, so they danced, few steps away from each other, holding hands when it was necessary.

The next dance was more personal and it gave Thorin the opportunity to pull Bilbo into his personal space and twist him around, before pulling him back again. “You look ravishing when you are jealous,” whispered Thorin into Bilbo’s ear.

“I wasn’t jealous!” he snapped back.

“You. Are. Jealous,” whispered Thorin slowly, knowing he will provoke his husband.

Bilbo remained calm though. Right to the next dance. Only married couples were allowed to dance like that in public and it was still frowned upon as a sinful behavior.

This time it was Bilbo, who gladly stepped into Thorin’s personal space, placing a kiss to his bearded jaw before resting one of his hands on Thorin’s arm and the other on his back, pulling the dwarf closer.

“Jealous,” whispered Thorin as he rested his hands on Bilbo’s lower back. The hobbit completely pressed to his body, like two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together.

“The wild boar that was served at the meal today,” started Bilbo teasingly, while they moved together in the slow rhythm of the music, “came from Mirkwood…” He could hear Thorin growl lowly and tighten his hold on him, making sure the hobbit couldn’t escape even if he wanted to.

“The wine,” continued Bilbo, “that I was so generously pouring to you during dinner… Do you know where it came from?” The grip became even stronger. “The Woodland Realm.”

Thorin let out a sound that Bilbo wasn’t quite sure how he managed to produce.

“And my clothes Thorin… A personal gift from the Elvenking.”

He could feel Thorin gripping his shirt as if trying to rip it apart. “None of that now,” scolded Bilbo. “You didn’t behave, so you don’t get to play.” He laughed as Thorin growled.

They were dancing anymore, they were more like grinding against each other. The world around them completely forgotten. Some of the elders were staring at them. They couldn’t believe they dared to do that in public. Bilbo allowed Thorin to place a series of kisses down his neck, his hand long ago abandoned his lower back and was now resting on his butt. Bilbo buried his fingers in Thorin’s hair, making the dwarf moan as the clever fingers massaged his head.

At a strong pull of his hair Thorin was forced to pull away and look Bilbo in the eyes. The hobbit’s eyes were filled with lust. Anger, but also lust. And Thorin had a very good idea how to turn that anger into something they’ll both enjoy. “We should leave,” he suddenly blurted out.

“Good idea, ” frantically nodded Bilbo and hurried with Thorin out of the Grand Hall without looking back.

:::

“Ouch,” complained Bilbo when he was suddenly pushed back to the wall.

“Sorry,” managed to say Thorin before attacking his neck with kisses.

“It’s okay…” Bilbo lost his ability to speak. It felt so good to have Thorin so close to him. “Didn’t you say I exhausted you last night?” he teased.

Thorin pulled Bilbo to his body. The hobbit could feel that his husband clearly wasn’t completely exhausted. “Satisfied?”

“Not yet.” Bilbo smirked before he pushed Thorin back across the corridor to the other side of the wall. “So easy…”

Thorin’s hands reached Bilbo’s butt and squeezed so that the hobbit moaned. “You tease…”

“You are jealous…”

Before Bilbo even knew what was happening Thorin tore the fabric apart. “Not jealous,” corrected Thorin. “Possessive.”

Bilbo wanted to be mad, he really did, but he couldn’t. He loved Thorin even more when he was possessive about him.

They somehow managed to get to their bedroom where they collapsed on the bed. “You are wearing too much clothes,” murmured Thorin before he started to pull Bilbo’s breeches off.

“Are they really too much or do you say this because they came from-“ He wasn’t able to finish because Thorin silenced him with a kiss.

“That word, or anything connected to that word, if forbidden in our chambers. Especially if we are going to have sex.”

“Oh, that’s what this is,” teased Bilbo and lifted his butt so that Thorin could remove the pants completely. “I wasn’t completely sure.”

It didn’t take long before both of them were completely naked, breathing heavily as they continued to explore each other’s body. Thorin had no mercy. He was teasing until the poor hobbit beneath him was babbling nonsense.

“Thorin please…”

“Please what? Tell me what you want, and you shall receive.”

Bilbo craved release Thorin has been denying him for far too long. “I want you inside me… Please Thorin.”

He didn’t have to repeat his request. Thorin slipped easily into Bilbo’s tight hole and the hobbit arched his back at the feeling. Thorin waited for a moment for Bilbo to adjust before he started moving to in a familiar rhythm they both enjoyed.

“I love you,” whispered Thorin as he felt Bilbo nearing his peak. With a few strokes Bilbo came over their stomachs and made Thorin see stars as he came a few thrusts later. He had just enough strength to roll to the side and not collapse on the hobbit. He pulled the covers up and allowed Bilbo to snuggle close.

“I want you by my side, so that I’ll never feel alone again.”

“And you’ll have me,” assured him Thorin. “I’m pretty sure we’ve caused a scandal with our dancing tonight.”

“At least it will keep Balin busy till the morning,” muttered Bilbo and Thorin couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’ll stay with you for breakfast tomorrow. How does that sound?” he offered.

“To tell the truth… I’m still so high from my release it feels like I’m stoned in paradise. But I would love if you would stay for breakfast.”

 

**_And I want you_ **

**_We can bring it on the floor_ **

**_You’ve never danced like this before_ **

**_But we don’t talk about it_ **

**_Dancing on, doin the boogie all night long_ **

**_Stoned in paradise…_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure from who came this prompt. I found it in my prompt folder and decided to write it because it's been there for a few months.
> 
> I still can't write smut, but I'm learning... It's a marathon, not a sprint.
> 
> Other prompts are posted on Tumblr, because it's easier (I'm too lazy to edit everything).
> 
> Oh, and have you noticed? No Mpreg in this one :P


End file.
